Xyradia Whisperblade
= General Information = *'Age': Approx. 2217 *'Birthday': May 21st * Birthplace: Nighthaven, Moonglade, Kalimdor * Alignment: Chaotic Good *'Height': 6'6" *'Weight': Approx. 185lbs *'Occupation': Mercenary, Grand Master Alchemist and Poison Maker, Connoisseur of Most Alcoholic Beverages. *'Nickname': Xyra, Xy *'Quote': "Real rogues don't feint." Personality and Description Xyra is slightly shorter than your average Kal'dorei woman. This still isn't always to her advantage when it comes to sneaking about as rouge. As a result, more often than not, Xy simply charges into the fray, a grin on her lips and purpose behind every swing of her sword. Possessing silvery-white hair and glowing silver eyes doesn't help her ability to go unnoticed either--though these things are easier to conceal than her size. Xyra wears dark leathers and carries swords and daggers as her weapons of choice. Though her gear is a mish-mash of whatever she can find, the gear fits her well. Xyra is laid back, with a quick comeback for just about anything, regardless if the comment is directed at her or not. Humor is her shield as well as her quick reflexes and sense of self-preservation. Money or material wealth is her primary concern when asked though she'll go for rot-gut beer in a dive bar before she'd step foot in a fancy wine room in Dalaran. She claims to work for the highest bidder, yet there are a few things even she will not do no matter how much money she's offered. And though she is almost always easy going, the quickest way to fire her temper is to call her an assassin. Or try stealing her booze. = History = Life Before the Third War Once Xyra was of the proper age, she found herself training to be a Sentinel. Though she was a quiet child, she was a quick learner and could shadowmeld with the best of the Sentinels in no time. She slowly worked her way up the ranks through the years until she gained the title of Lieutenant. She possessed the required skills, but could never quite achieve perfection with her bow, preferring hand-to-hand fighting above all, thus never quite rising as high as she wanted or hoped for. She went about her duties and her life as a guardian in Nighthaven. Her father being a Druid and her mother dabling when she could, had Xyra soon spending her own free time learning the druidic arts. Life After the Third War After the Third War and the destruction of the World Tree, Nordrassil, Xyra seized the opportunity to follow the Kal'dorei's new allies, the Humans, back to where they came from. She spent several years in Ironforge, learning the ways of the Dwarven society as well as in Stormwind where she took up with SI:7 all too readily. She was there when the Gates of the Qiraji were opened again. She was there when the scourge returned and reopened the Dark Portal. She was there when Illidan and Kaelthas and Archimonde did their best to destroy Outland and Azeroth yet again. And she was there when the Lich King returned in full force. During her years among the dwarves, gnomes and humans, Xyra found that she had a proclivity for roguery and so she abandoned what druidic practices she picked up before Mt. Hyjal. She also learned how to brew potions, elixirs and poisons. And above all she learned the power of money and wealth and just how worthless both were, yet how necessary they were for her to live the life she wanted. Present Day Xyra has been down and out due to a great many events in her life that she'd rather gut you over than talk to you about. Needless to say, she's had some bad things happen and she's found the best way to deal with them is by drowning her sorrows with a constant stream of booze. Encountering a friend she'd thought long gone, one Aden Hawke, Xyra seemed to latch on to the poor man and continued to drown her sorrows with him. A run-in with a bomb and a bad side-affect to the untreated wound she received from the bomb, coupled with help from Aden opened Xyra's alcohol soaked eyes and set her on a path of near sobriety. At least she wasn't inebrieted twenty-four seven anymore. As she regained her composure, Xyra found a sense of purpse in relearning the druidic arts. Though she still has a long way to go, she is determined to continue with the druidic path. She was asked, shortly after begining her training, to work for Aden Hawke as a member of his new para-military unit, Blackhawk Corps. After proving her worth, Aden promoted her to Chief Enforcer. Xyra carries the title proudly. Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance Category:Alchemist Category:Night Elf